Can We Pretend?
by 3Hetalia3
Summary: Prussia loves Canada. He knows he does, but he's not quite sure how to tell him. Hetalia PruCan/Prussia x Canada


Let's Pretend

By Delation

~Hetalia PruCan/Prussia x Canada~

Canada sat in his usual seat at the World Conference, unseen and unheard as he listened to all the other nations argue, as usual. And just like every other meeting, the quiet country tried speaking up a couple of times to share his opinions, but his voice was always drowned out by the other, louder nations' shouts. And even though he was used to this kind of treatment, he couldn't help but feel a little angry and dejected.

Prussia was being unusually quiet today. He hadn't objected to anyone else's ideas or even exclaimed how awesome he was. Instead, he sat with his gaze fixed solely upon the most adorable little nation he had ever seen. Canada. He always hated it when he saw his little birdie so rudely interrupted, or blatantly ignored, but he couldn't deny that a part of him loved seeing the Canadian's face flush a light red with anger.  
>Once again, the hush country tried to be heard, but his soft, sweet voice was not audible over America's cry of 'And I'll be the hero!'. Prussia felt himself getting angry for Canada. He scowled and shot a nasty look in America's direction. Still angry, he went back to focusing on his birdie, when the violet eyes shot up and met Prussia's angry glare. Startled, he shifted uneasily in his chair and squeezed Kuma tight, his cute little curl bouncing from the sudden motion. The Prussian suddenly forgot all feelings of anger and a new feeling overwhelmed him. Nervousness? He attempted a friendly, reassuring smile, quickly diverted his eyes. You idiot! Don't glare at him, you'll scare him avay!<p>

The meeting dragged on, and, still frightened by Prussia's death glare, Canada didn't try to speak up again. Once the meeting was adjourned, he made a bee-line for the exit. This hall always scared him. He was always afraid of being trampled by the other countries who, on such occasion, claim 'they hadn't seen him'. He was especially careful ever since that meeting when Russia had sat on him. He shuddered from the memory.

"Vait, Canada! Vait up!"

The little blond halted and his breath caught in his throat. Someone was actually calling for him? This couldn't be good. He turned around, and upon realizing who was calling him, he began to panic. What on earth did Prussia want with Canada? Why was he mad at him? He hadn't done anything to him, that he could remember, and last he checked, he and Prussia were buddies.

"Mein gott, you're fast for such a tiny little country. So, uh, I noticed you vere getting totally ignored in zhere. If you vant me to tell everyone about your ideas, I'd be glad to." Prussia stood in front of Canada and looked down into the captivating purple orbs, that were like worlds all their own.  
>"Oh, n-no. Thank you though, but that sort of thing happens all the time. I'm not a very impressionable country. But, it's no big deal. It wasn't anything important."<p>

Not very impressionable? Not important? Canada, since the day I met you, I've never forgotten your smile, or zhe vay you laugh, or how vhen I look into your eyes, I see nozhing but vonder, and faith and goodness. Vhen I see you, I see comfort. Can't you see zhat you're important to me?

"Um. P-Prussia. Are you feeling okay? Your face is kind of red, and you look a bit... exasperated." Oh maple, why was Prussia acting so scary?

"I'm awesome! But, you know vhat, could you hold zhat zhought? I'll be right back." He turned to make his retreat, when an idea struck him. "Actually," He swiveled back to face Canada, "I know zhis little cafe zhat has great pancakes, and, vell... vould you like to go vith me vhen I get back?" Canada noted the nervous waver in his friend's voice. That could only mean one thing... right?

"Uh, um, s-sure," he managed to squeak out.

"Awesome. Stay here. Don't go anyvhere."

"Yeah, don't worry aboot it, eh? I'll stay right here." He slid down the wall until he was seated on the floor, pulling his knees up to his chest. Kuma rested on his right shoulder. "Kumajia, you don't think Prussia...l-likes me, do you? I mean, how could an amazing, outgoing guy like Gil possibly fall for a quiet, loser guy like me?"

"Who are you?"

He sighed inwardly, "I'm your owner, Canada."

Prussia shoved past the crowds of nations and other people. He ducked into a bathroom and mentally scolded himself for his embaressing behavior.

Zhat vas totally not cool. Vhat zhe heck is wrong vizh you? Get it together and stop embaressing yourself. Mein gott, idiot! You're awesome. You know you're awesome, so start acting like it! Now get back out zhere and make zhat adorable Canadian fall in love vith you!

He splashed some water onto his face and took a minute to regain his composure. He strutted out the door until he came back to the place he had left his love.

"So ya ready to go?" He extended his hand to help Canada up.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." And he took hold of the Prussian's hand.

"Um, America, do have the slightest idea why Prussia might have been talking to himself?"

"Nope. Iggy dude, have you seen Mattie? I can't find the little guy anywhere. He was supposed to make me pancaaaakes!" America whined.

"No, you git. I haven't seen Canada."

They walked in blissful silence; Canada had calmed considerably and was humming to himself as he looked up at the clouds. Prussia's heart leapt and he realized just how much he loved the country. He made himself a promise, that once Canada was his, he would never let go. As long as he lived, he would love and protect this fragile, precious boy in front of him.

They reached their destination and Prussia held the door open for his quiet crush.

"Thanks Gil," Canada whispered quietly as he passed through the doorway.

Gil~ For some strange reason he loved the way Canada said his name.

Prussia led Canada to a quaint table in the corner. There was a window to look out upon the beautiful scenery. The Canadian gazed out at the lush green forests and beautiful snowy mountains. They reminded him of his home.

"Look Kuma, doesn't the beautiful nature remind you of home?"

"Who are you?"

He smiled. "I'm Canada."

The waiter soon came to take their orders, then disappeared.

"I'm, uh, glad you like zhis cafe. It's one of my favorite places." Prussia rubbed the back of his head and smiled at the sight of his happy birdie.

"Oh, yes. I love it here. I especially like the nature."

"I zhought you might." Prussia sounded nervous again, and he kept rearranging the silverware on the table. Canada placed his hand on top of Prussia's and the ruby eyed nation froze.

"Gil, you seem nervous about something. If there's something you want to tell me, or something you want to talk about, I'll listen. I'm here for you."

Gilbert's heart raced as he considered confessing his feelings, but a terrifying thought leapt to the forefront of his brain. Vhat if he doesnt like me? Even vorse, vhat if I tell him, and even zhe zhought of someone as obnoxious and rude as me liking him, disgusts him? Vhat if he valks avay, and I never get zhe chance to know vhat it's like to be loved? I've alvays been alone and I don't zhink my heart could handle being left completely isolated by the one person I actually allowed myself to have feelings for.

Vhat if my heart gets broken, and I can't fake zhat I'm okay zhis time. Vhat if I can't pretend anymore?

"Gil? Please, talk to me." Canada was sure his heart would shatter into a million pieces when he saw a single silent tear roll down Prussia's pale cheek. He quickly wiped it away, trying to hide the evidence, but t was to late. His love had seen.

"P-Prussia? Wh-" He was about to ask what in the maple had been so bad that it had made the strong, brave, awesome Prussia cry, but was interrupted by the waiter bringing back their meals. She noticed the looks on their faces and disappearred without a word. Gilbert turned his face away from the worried man across from him. The Canadian took the opportunity and slipped into the chair next to Prussia, wrapping his arms around the bigger nation's waist. The gesture startled Prussia, but the feeling quickly dissipated and melted into love, and comfort.

"A-are you okay, Gil? Did someone hurt you? Did something happen?"

Prussia couldn't help but feel a little better at hearing his birdie be so concerned about him. "I-I... No. Let's forget about zhis for now and enjoy zhis time, two buddies having a meal togezher. I'll talk to you later about it."

"Promise you won't hold it in? I hate that you go around with a happy facade, and you pretend everything's okay, but I know inside it's not. I know you're hurting. Promise you'll tell me?" Something about the way he looked at Gil, or something in the tone of his voice, made Gilbert promise. Normally he wouldn't want to talk to anyone. He'd want to push all the hurt and anger aside and not let anyone see, but he felt that he needed to tell his little birdie.

"I promise."

After their meal, they decided to go for a walk along the road. It was dark now and getting very cold. Canada squeezed Kuma tight and shivered. Seeing his love cold, Prussia wordlessly shrugged off his coat, and silently slipped it around Canada's shoulders.

"B-but, Gil! Won't you get cold without your coat?"

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'd razher you vere varm anvays."

"Gil, what... what was making you cry- er, sad, earlier?"

He sighed and looked down at the sidewalk beneath his feet. "No, I vas crying. As much as I hate to admit it, I vas. C'mon, let's sit down." He sat down on a bench under some evergreens and pulled Canada onto his lap, wrapping his arms around him to keep him warm.

Canada snuggled into Prussia's warmth and love. He always loved it when Prussia hugged him and just took the time to talk to him, and lately he had felt closer to him than ever. He loved that when he was with Prussia, he was actually noticed. Someone actually cared enough to listen to him. Now that he knew what it felt like to important to someone, to not be lonely, he didnt ever want to let it go. He didn't ever want to let his Gilbert go.

"Zhis is vhy I vas upset earlier. Because I had somezhing I vanted to tell you, but I vas afraid it vould scare you avay, and I'd be left alone, again. I vas scared zhat I vould never get to see you again, or get to hug you."

"There's I want to tell you too. But I was afraid of the same thing. S-so, what was it you wanted to tell me?" His amethyst orbs stared straight into his companions ruby eyes.

He took a deep breath, the cool air filling his lungs, and giving him a newfound strength. "Mathew Williams... I, I zhink you are awesome. Almost as awesome as me. Everytime I see you, my heart leaps for joy, but almost every time I try to talk to you, I end up becoming a nervous loser. Vhen I am sitting alone in my house, my mind alvays vonders to you, and I zhink of how I just vant to be near you, but zhe zhought of being near you makes my heart pound and my hands sweat. And I don't know if it's vhat I zhink it is, but I... Mathew, I'm... I'm pretty sure I'm in love vith you."

After a moment of searching his eyes, Canada hugged Prussia, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his chest. "Je te aime, Gil. I love you too."

"Oh, vhat a relief. I zhought you vere going to humiliate me and leave me." He hugged his little birdie tight. "So, uh, you said zhere vas somezhing you vanted to tell me, somezhing you vere vorried about?"

"Telling you I love you. I wanted to tell you, but I was worried that a strong, outgoing nation like you would be weirded out by a quiet, loser nation like me having a crush on you."

Prussia lifted Canada's chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "Mathew, you are no loser. Don't ever tell yourself zhat. Don't ever let anyone tell you zhat. You are a n amazing country, and a vonderful person."

"I really do love you, Gil. That's another thing I was worried about losing. I was worried that I would lose the one person in this whole world who seems to actually like listening to me, the one person in this whole world who actually takes time out of their day to make me feel important. I never want to lose you. You mean to much to me and you've helped me more than you'll ever know. Please don't ever leave me!"

"I von't, I promise. You von't ever have to be alone again. As long as I live, you're stuck vith me, vhether you like it or not." He remembered the promise he had made himself, and he squeezed Canada tight, holding him closer. He would never let him go.

**(Meanwhile, America had been spying on them. He found out Mattie had skipped out on making him pancakes to go out with Prussia, of all people!)

"Yeah, they sat there like for a while. Looks like they really like each other."

"WHAT?! He stood me up for Prussia? That annoying dude? Man, I really wanted pancaaakes! This bites. I'm gonna have to go talk some sense into Mattie... and maybe ask him about the whole Prussia thing while I'm there."

"Mmm, thanks for the pancakes bro. Oh, yeah I've meanin' to ask ya, what's the deal with you and Prussia?"

Canada blushed at hearing Prussia's name. "Uh, nothing. We're just friends. W-why?"

"Uh, because I totally had someone spy on you guys! You can't just not make me pancakes 'cause you wanna hang out with Prussia, so I had someone follow you to see what the deal was. According to him, you guys totally amost made out."

"W-what? N-no, nothing like that happened! Alfred, how could you- Just, no!" Despite his brother's attempt at denial, the shade of red on Canada's face told him exactly what he needed to know.

"Ah ha! I knew it! You two are totally dating, aren't you?" America jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at his brother.

"N-no! We're not dating!" He shook his head violently. "I mean, he never asked me out, he just told me he liked me. And I like him too." He whispered, almost inaudibly. America leapt towards the front door, grabbing his coat. "Alfie, where are you going? Don't bother Prussia, he didn't do anything! He didn't! He's a good guy! Alfie!"

Prussia hummed Canada's favorite song as he worked. Even when his mind was supposed to be on paperwork, he couldn't help but think of his little birdie. His smile, the way he looked at his Gil, how he looked so cute when he pushed up his glasses, and the way he had said, "Je te aime, Gil. I love you too", had made his heart race. Everything about the quiet country was perfect...

When his phone rang, Prussia was glad to see it was love. "Hey, miss me already?"

Canada blushed, but spoke quickly, "Gil, I think America's on his way to your house! He knows we're... that we like each other. He had someone spy on us because I went out with you instead of making him pancakes!"

"Vha- vhy vould he spy on us just because he didn't get pancakes?" Prussia jumped up and ran to front window. The coast was clear... for now.

"He's serious about his snacks, Gil. And, he's kind of protective... you know Alfie, he likes to be the hero."

"Vell, don't vorry about me. My awesome self can handle zhat childish nation."

"You won't hurt him will you? Or make him mad a me? He may not seem like a violent guy, but have you ever tried playing baseball with him? Not fun."

"Of course not, little birdie. Besides, if he hurts you, I'll have to hurt him."

"Thanks. And, Gil... I love you."

"I love you too."

After hanging up, Prussia considered his plan for a moment. He could... not open the door when America got there, and pretend he wasn't home... Nah, I'm not a coward.

Vhat about just punching him in his annoying little face vhen he valks in? No, I promised Canada I vouldn't hurt him. Maybe it'd be best just to act like I have to clue vhy he's hear and just act casual... Just then, the doorbell rang. Vell zhat vas quick.

"Prussia dude, sup?" America squeezed inside as soon as the door was open and headed straight for the refridgerator.

"Um, hey. No, I dont mind if you come in. Sure, you can eat all my food. Go right ahead and take over my televison." Prussia mumbled to himself in annoyance. Sure, he America usually got along fairly well, but the self-centered jerk got on his nerves. Although the same thing could be said about Prussia... "So, uh, vhy are you here?"

"Whada'ya mean?" The blond stuffed a hotdog into his mouth and tilted his head quizzically.

"I mean vhy are you hear? I vas in zhe middle of paperwork."

"Since when did you start doing paperwork? You feelin' okay man?"

"Im fine. Vhat are you doing here?"

"You sound like Ludwig when I go to visit Italy. That guy's soooo uptight, it's not even funny, dude. Anyways, it's a bit of a long story why I'm here."

"Zhen you better start explaining."

The American set down his bottle of beer and looked up at Prussia. "Alright. Are you and Mattie and dating?"

Even though he had known why Alfred was here, and he had known he would eventually have to answer that question, he was still caught offgaurd by the country's directness. "I-I... Uh..." America sat, staring at him with innocent eyes. "Ve're-ve're not dating."

"Buuut, you like him. Right?"

"Uh... y-yes..." Prussia hadn't realized how hot it was in the room, until he had admitted he liked Canada out loud.

America set down his plate of food and stood up. "Annnnd, you're planning on asking him out?"

"Vell... eventually I guess... I guess I vill."

There was a pause.

"Well that's just adorable! I never thought you were capable of loving anyone other than yourself! And you and Mattie are so cute together!" Alfred sat back down, suddenly uninterested in the conversation.

Stunned by America's reaction, Prussia took a seat on the couch. "S-so, you're cool vith it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure. Just as long as you don't hurt him. He's been alone for so long, and I think that now that he's got someone he can trust, if you do something to break that trust, he'll never get over it."

"I'd never hurt him. It feels kinda veird to admit to you, of all people, but, I love him."

"Blah, blah, blah, yeah yeah. Hand me that remote."

Canada sat at his table, staring at his phone. America had been gone a long time, and the Canadian still had not heard from Prussia. What was going on?

When he finally heard his phone ring, he was relieved to see it was a call from his Gil. "Gil, are you okay? What happened? Why did it take you so long to call me?"

"I'm fine. Everyzhing is fine. America vasn't even mad. How awesome is zhat?"

"Really? Wh-what did he say?"He grabbed Kuma and went to sit on the couch.

"He said it vas 'adorable' zhat I like you, and zhat ve vere 'cute' together. He also warned me not to break your heart."

"You are cute, Gil. And I like to think that you would never hurt me. You're a great guy."

Prussia cleared his throat, and Canada had a sneaking suspicion he was blushing.

"So, is Alfie still at your house?"

"No, he vent home after eating all of my food and drinking a couple beers. Vhy? Did you vant to come visit me?"

"I was just wondering. I do miss you though."

"Say no more. I'll have my awesome self zhere in no time."

Upon arriving at Mathew's house, Prussia was surprised to see a note taped to the front door.

Dear Gil,

If you're reading this, that means I'm taking a shower right now. I wanted to get one out of the way and wasn't sure how long you'd be getting here. Anyways, you can come in and take a seat on the couch, I'll probably be down in a minute or so.

~Love,

Your little Birdie

He let himself in, locking the door behind him. The lights were out and a small candle flickered by the window. He crossed the foyer and sat down on the couch, waiting for Canada. After a moment he heard the light footsteps coming down the stairs, and he raced to the bottom, hiding behind the wall. As the oblivious nation stepped into the room, Prussia leapt forward, grabbing him in a bear hug. After recovering from the initial shock, Mattie soon realized who was hugging, and he no longer felt scared, he felt safe. He knew Prussia would never hurt him, he would always protect him. He allowed himself to be carried to the couch, where he sat on his love's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and resting his head on the strong shoulder.

"Hi Gil."

Prussia held tight, once again remembering his promise. Don't let go. "Hey little birdie." He kissed the top of his head, breathing in the clean, refreshing scent. "Vhat's vith the candles and romantic atmosphere? You didn't do zhis for me, did you?"

"Maybe. Or maybe, it's because my power went out." He pulled back and gave his Prussian a mischivous smile.

"Oh, vell, ve can still pretend, can't ve?"

"Pretending's nice."

They laid down on the couch, and Canada snuggled into the warmth of Prussia's arms. He felt safe. He felt loved. But most of all, felt important. Sure, for tonight, he wouldn't mind pretending. He'd pretend that all their troubles didn't exist. He'd pretend that the other nations weren't out there, with their judging, and criticising and hate. He would pretend that at this moment, only the two of them existed, and right here, right now, this moment, could last forever. He could pretend that nothing could ever tear them apart. Yes, pretending was nice, because in real life, there are too many horrible things that happen. Too many things that can break you, too many things that can hurt you, or kill you. There is too much hatred, and evil and death in the world, and pretending is the only way it can go away. The only way any of it will ever go away.

Pretending is the only way he could spend forever with his love.


End file.
